ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prototype: The Official Video Game
As our team make it through the depths of Grid, they realize that Grid is much bigger then they originally realized. Meanwhile, The Galactic War begins to turn worse and worse when they decide to threaten Earth if they do not obtain surrender their crystal. When the team try to find the crystal, they realize that the Forever Knights have it. As they move through all these problems, they notice that they all have one thing in common: The Manipulator. PS3 & Xbox 360 This game is open world, with many things to see and do. You can go up to tall (and destroyed) skyscrapers, or even in the vast sewers. The setting is a broken down NYC. In certain buildings, you can enter through the holes in the walls or through the windows. And in some others, you can see through the windows. In comparison, the map is as big as Liberty City in Rockstar's GTA IV. The sewers are expansive with many holes, and even underground layers in the sewers. You can go to several areas, and you might even see some easter eggs. Sometimes, you can see elevators (usable) that can either go up or down. And sometimes, you can see construction. In certain areas, you can break through the doors to see gang hideouts, sometimes empty. In the normal city however, it is massive. You can see important buildings and sometimes enter them (Chrystler Building). You will see dead Alien bodies on the ground, hanged, or inside shops. The cars you see on the streets can be carried and thrown for combat or defense, or even be exploded. In certain areas like the docks or under bridges, you will see barrels on fire. These can be used against enemies. You can visit certain buildings/shops, like Arcade Shops. The Arcades are usable, with varieties. You can play games like Pong, Doom, Spaceship Destroyers, Racing, and even sports like Air Hockey, Soccer, Baseball, and Golf. There are other Arcades visible but unplayable, some even Easter Eggs like Polybius. The Polybius Arcade sometimes is off, or sometimes on with a bright screen. There are other places like the beach, tennis courts (playable), and even Docks. Buildings are always destroyed, burned/burning, and even dirty. You can even see little details like dust in the air when you go inside buildings/shops and detailed shadows. In certain buildings, you have the option to loot items. This will be brought up in a second. Sometimes, either Grid, the Aliens, Forever Knights, and even random people will find you and attack. Sometimes. In the second half of the game, NYC has a giant spaceship above it, and many more buildings will be fully destroyed, the whole city will be worse, and the enemies will flood, so you have to move stealthy. 3 Giant spaceships will float above NYC, with mini spaceships coming out. You do have an advantage however, since the Aliens do not work together, they will attack each other sometimes. Balconies, and windows will be destroyed as well, this may be an advantage since you can enter more buildings. In certain missions, you can visit Texas, London, Vegas, and LA. There are 5 types of weather. Sunny, Full Moon, Sunset, Rain, and fog. Xbox One, PS4 & PC For the current gen, it's mostly the same as the previous. The map is 2x bigger, the graphics are 3x better and improved, and you can see through ALL the buildings and enter most. You can now go underwater, with exclusive underwater missions. Theres also an island with a prison that players can enter. For the previous gen, you can enter it for certain missions. Now, you can visit anytime. The map has been amplified, with more enemies, and more neonish lights coming out of the spaceships. The weather has also been greatly improved, with now even more varieties. All 5 from the previous gen are improved and included, but it's now adding: Half Moon, Eclipse, Light Rain, Early Night, Cloudy, Red Sky, Sunrise, Thunderstorms, Hail, Snow, and even Space Weather. You barely see Humans and vehicles walking/driving on the street. Well now, you can see a lot more and they are improved, they give reactions, they all have a unique way of walking, talking, and even some talk in body language. They all have unique clothing and design, and you barely see repeats. As for cars, there have been much more included. You can see RVs, sport cars, and even firetrucks. In the previous gen, theres a Tron-like Arcade in the background. This time, it's playable. You have 2 modes, Disc Fights and Racing. Polybius can also be played, but you start losing health but gain Stamina and Power. PSVita & Wii U The game is similar on both platforms. Open World has been taken away. You can enter certain areas. These areas are slightly bigger than the prison. These areas have homes and shops you can enter, and they will always have enemies hidden or in plain sight. You can enter those, and the looting mechanic is still there. There is a day and night cycle, but not as detailed. Theres 4 weather. Space Weather, Full Moon, Sunny, and exclusive to these platforms, windy. Windy now pushes you and makes you more visible when you try stealth. Combat on these platforms is similar to the Bandai video game, Ben 10: Omniverse. Each character has 5 different attacks, and 2 types of defense. The sewers can still be visited, but its not as big and its more restricted. There are no Humans or Cars, but instead red explsovie barrels. Nintendo 3DS On this platform, it's the most different. This is considered a new game, different than all of them. This is most similar to games like Injustice, Street Fighter, and the early Mortal Kombats. You can choose either of the 4 heroes to battle the villains that appear in the series. The combat is similar to the PSVita & Wii U versions, but it's less restricted. You have a list of abilities and you can switch certain ones of hte 5. There is a story. It's kind-of like comic-book pannels. The story is simple but it goes along the lines of the other platforms. Finally, you can choose the stage in battles. *This will focus on the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC versions.* The Gameplay and Combat varies between each team member, which will be elaborated upon soon. These are the mechanics: Morality This Mechanic offers choices. Choices between dialogue, looting, or anything else. Looting will be the first thing explained. 'Looting '- Looting helps you in certain situations. You can loot items like food, which restore your health. Or loot drinks, which restores your stamina. You can loot things like clothes or watches or even jewlery, in which you can trade with certain people who want/need it. That will gain you their respect, and they will help you out when you need. However, there are disadvantages. People on the street will hate you and fear you (minus the people you help). By the end of the game, if you go with this kind of life, you will be attacked by innocents and hated. Your name will always be hated. People will also lock/barricade their shops/homes, so you cannot enter. Entering will require your full stamina and energy, and you will be killed. Once you respawn, your reputation will go even lower causing people to buy guns and shoot you whenever they see you. You can trade, restore your bars, and do other things but this disadvantage will always be there if you constantly do it. If you do it about, say 10 times, you will be hated but you can go back on it. The limit is 25 times, where its gonna be harder and harder from there. 'Dialogue '- You can choose your dialogue with every character, and that effects the game a lot. When it's time to choose, you always have 3 choices. The more aggressive dialogue choice, the kind dialogue choice, and neutral. Each of these effect the games outcome. If you're mostly aggressive, then the game will play different. Everyone will fear you, and the game will automatically give you less choices, because of the fear that you will do something. There will be signs, posters, and paintings on the wall that has an eerie "fanmade" poster, that will show you in a more evil and aggressive spotlight. You will be feared, people will barricade their homes, and the same outcome will happen with the looting mechanic, if you break it down you will be shot. The Arcade will be locked most of the time. 85% of Humans wont be seen, so you will get less. Enemies will attack you less, and the game will be less "fun" by that point. BUT, the advantage is that your attacks will be much better and harder. Also, this introduces a new mechanic that you can enter certain spaceships and start raiding. If you be too kind, you will be always underestimated. Enemies will attack more often and they will get harder. Your attacks will be less powerful, but you will have better defense. Certain people try to fight you and throw things at you, or even laugh at you because they think you're too "wussy". However, certain signs, posters, and wall paintings will show you in a more heroic spotlight. But the people that do underestimate and laugh at you will make you down emotionally, which loses your health, stamina, and energy meter. This will happen often if you go to big areas/more residential areas. Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Gaming Category:Video Games Category:User:ZeVikingSif